kdwfandomcom-20200214-history
History of KDW
Originally Posted by Legend Kirby on this page (Don't let him know) xP Kirby's Dream World is an online virtual community created in an MMORPG style--although, it didn't always used to be that way. Contrary to what some may believe, KDW's roots go farther back from it's release in 2006, and has undergone many changes over the years. This is the full history of Kirby's Dream World. 2005 The initial concept of Kirby's Dream World can be seen as far back as the summer of 2005, and was created by two who now go by the names of "Legend," and "Rufus." One day, as a random side project, Rufus and Legend decided to start a brand new gaming forum. It was summer, school was out, and Rufus had never owned his own website before, so they both got to work. While Legend had worked on, and owned other gaming forums in the past, they were all based on a specific game or fanbase, and Rufus wanted to do something different. So, he chose the theme of Kirby. Within a few hours the RPG forum "Kirby Land" was created. Both Legend and Rufus were fans of the series, and they both knew there were many other fans out there as well, but it was also very clear that Kirby Land would have to do something different to stand out--so that's what they did. Rather than creating a simple gaming forum where fans could discuss the series, Kirby Land became a role playing based forum, complete with a battle system mod, a level up system, and role play forums where members could come up with their own stories, and simply have fun. For awhile, Kirby Land did have an active community. Somehow word caught on, and soon the site was filled with kids who not only loved to discuss the Kirby series, but take part in the RPG elements as well. Members were coming up with stories, Rufus started a "News Room" to report on different events on the site, and discussion of the Kirby series was on the rise. Kirby Land just sort of became a "hit." While the community was small, those who were a part of it loved it, and they alone kept it alive--at least, for awhile. Kirby Land's popularity didn't last long, and before the summer of 2005 was over, the forum was as well. The Kirby series hadn't seen any mainline games in quite some time, and people began moving on. While the RPG kept them coming back for more at first, things did slow down, and ultimately the forum died. It wouldn't be until another year that it would shine it's light again. May 2006 Almost a year later the concept of Kirby's Land would rise again. This time Legend and fellow friends Dr.Killjoy and Vile decided to take a go at it, but in a slightly different way. Legend still liked the idea of having a Kirby RPG forum, and as fellow fans themselves, Dr.Killjoy and Vile agreed to help. Rather than going back to the old Kirby Land forum, the three created a brand new one, and this time they took a different route. Rather than being a simple forum with Kirby discussion forums, and RPG forums, the new Kirby fan site became a "chose your own adventure" type forum. While the RPG boards were still there, a multitude of areas were added, a story was implemented, and areas were accessed by choosing where you wanted to go within your current area. Dialogue options were added for "story events," the RPG battle and level up system were improved, NPCs could be fought, and live chat rooms were added as well. Just about everything the three could think of adding went into this forum, and they were almost ready to release it to the public; then, things changed. While in the process of finding a graphic designer to help with the site, Dr.Killjoy had to temporarily leave to go on vacation with his family. He was going to be gone for a week or two, and until he got back the other two could only do so much--so, the project was put on hold. June 2006 In June 2006, it happened. Despite the project being, work on it continued but in a completely new way. While Legend loved the idea of a massive RP community filled with Kirby fans, he couldn't help but feel it could be much more. Around that time Nintendo's Official Nintendo's Nsider Forums were filled with posts about a "Mario MMORPG"which he and Vile had actually played. While the game was small, being only a few areas with some enemies to kill, Legend liked the idea of it bringing Mario fans together, and he wondered why no one had tried it with Kirby--then, it hit him. He could do it. After downloading the software and setting up the server, Legend and Vile began working on what would become the prototype of Kirby's Dream World. They got themselves to be familiar with the engine, and began working on concepts for the game. While the prototype was simply the engine at its default, with a few rooms and enemies to kill, both Legend and Vile could see the potential in it, and could only wonder what the future would hold. Then, things changed. While Vile was there from the start, life happened and he had to pull out from the project on the second day of the reboot. Left alone, Legend continued working on what would at first be known as "Kirby Online." During the second day, the first in game town was created, a few field areas were added in, and other basic features such as enemies, currency, and shops were inserted into the world. Legend and Vile had a lot of ideas for this world, but with so much to do, some of them seemed like a far of dream. Then entered Rufus. By the end of the second day "Cappy Town" was "finished." Enemies roamed the outskirts, both shops were up and running, the inns were open for business, and paths were set up to take players to future locations. It wasn't much, but it was a start, and enough of one for Rufus to get involved with the project. Joining in at the end of the second day, Rufus created KDW's first "hidden world," an area he called "Duck Land." This area was hidden behind the counter in the "Newbie Shop" and could be accessed by passing through a specific point, and walking into a hidden warp spot. At first it was more of a joke, but over the years it would come to evolve into one of KDW's most well known and popular areas. Starting on the third day. The very next morning KDW went live for the first time. A forum topic was created on Nintendo Nsider, and before too long many fans showed up eager to beta test the new "game." From the get go it was clear that "Kirby Online" was not made to be a true Kirby game, but rather a virtual community where fans could meet up and hang out, and people liked it. During that time there wasn't much to do besides explore some areas, including a cave and a forest, but people had fun just being with others--while others wanted to get directly involved. Soon what was once known as Kirby Online was renamed to "Kirby's Dream World," and the Dream aspect kicked into full gear. During that summer hundreds of people joined the game, and Dream World rapidly grew. Those who proved themselves gained positions on the staff team, and the community itself was given the ability to submit their own content for the game and help expand on its world. While the staff was hard at work on developing new areas, monsters, puzzles, and equipment, members continued to interact with each other and the world, and the news of KDW spread. In a short amount of time, hundreds of areas were created, hundreds of pieces of equipment, and hundreds of NPCs. Whenever someone wanted something, it was created, and with each new member the community grew stronger. Kirby's Dream World had completed its goal, and became a virtual world for Kirby fans and gamers alike. After his long vacation had ended, Dr.Killjoy reentered the picture and regained his position as one of the head staff members, and improved on one of KDW's weakest areas--the weapon system. Working more on equipment, and systems (and later on a new island), Dr.Killjoy continued to fulfill his role as a GM, and even headed KDW's first Halloween event--the massive Murder Mansion. Along with other staff members such as HeyThereJake, DarthMatt, Trix, DarthNick, JetKirby, Cross, King, LetsAParty, KirbyOfGames, Zelda407, (later on Lugialv101, Invincibob, and GlacialLeaf), and many others, he continued to lead the game along with Legend and Rufus. While Vile did return from time to time, he took a backseat and watched as the world developed each time he logged in. Over the next few years, KDW would continue to expand. Every staff member had the freedom to create their own worlds and stories within it, and the game's members continued to have an impact on it as well. What once started out as a small town, had evolved into a massive world with thousands of areas created from the "dreams" of its community. KDW continued to be a hangout spot for those who enjoyed the games, but it also became a place where friends could meet and have fun doing just about anything they could think of. With its open ended nature, KDW was like a playground to those who played it, and some developed a special place in their heart for it. A lot of great memories were made, life long friendships were formed, and people's lives were changed. Although members and staff members came and gone, the ones who left never forgot it. Category:Misc